¡Triangulo!
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Mitch quiere regresar con Bellota, Bellota quiere declararse le a Butch y Butch quiere a acabar el servicio comunitario. Pero bueno, no todo se puede, y estos desafortunados lo saben perfectamente. -T por el lindo vocabulario :D-


Nada ._. esta cosa me la pensé ayer en la noche, y yo de "porque no?" Y tada :D el titulo nada que ver ._.

* * *

Reconciliación, esa era la única palabra que iba en su cabeza. Estaba decidido a que Bellota volviera con él, aunque de su rompimiento ya habían pasado unos cuatro meses… Pero no importaba, él la seguía queriendo (desde jardín de niños, hasta ahora…). Así que no la iba a dejar ir, se pasó los cuatro meses pensando en cómo decirle a la PPG verde que la seguía amando y que lo intentaran una vez más, y que ahora no habría problemas (los celos de él). Así es, iba decidido, ya iba como a la mitad del trayecto, cuando vio a la susodicha, caminado hacia él. Obviamente ni enterada de su presencia, pero se tenía que aprovechar.

-¡Hola Bellota!-. Grito, y la chica le miro, y le saludo.

-Hola Mich-. Saludo, con un poco menos de euforia, pero feliz también.

Use acercaron y ahora el nerviosismo le lleno el ser.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto, casualmente, la conversación debía ser fluida, no forzada…

-Pues ya ves, decidí caminar un rato. No es lo mismo que volar-. Contesto, moviendo sus manos desinteresadamente.

-Que coincidencia-. Dijo Mich, obviamente de parte de él no había mucha coincidencia, ya que iba a la casa de la chica. –Ya que no tenemos nada que hacer, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer?-.

Estaba entrando en pánico, Bellota se estaba pensando la invitación. Normalmente la chica aceptaba sin pensarlo, pero ahora…

-Bueno, es que yo…-.

Fue interrumpida por el palo de una escoba, que se posiciono entre los dos. Ambos miraron al inesperado sujeto que les amenazaba con una escoba; y unos ojos verdes oscuros les veían entre aburridos y cansados, sin dejar de lado ese brillo escondido de sarcasmo.

-Quítense par de estorbos, que tengo que barrer-. Dijo, moviendo el palo de la escoba, para separarlos.

-¡Casi nos golpeas!-. Grito Bellota.

-¡Lamento mucho eso, oh señorita!-. Contesto en forma de grito.

-¡Así no se trata a la gente Butch!-. Ahora intervino Mich.

-¡Pues frente a mi no hay gente! ¡Solo una estúpida PPG y su novio idiota!-. Grito de nuevo moviendo la escoba, los otros dos se quitaron. –Bien, así esta mejor-.

-Grandísimo animal-. Le dijo Bellota.

-Yo también te quiero-. Respondió el RRB con una sonrisa.

Bellota no se espero nada de eso, si bien no iba con plan pero tenía una idea de cómo pasaría todo. Pero encontrarse con Mich, le cambiaba todo. Ella estaba decidida a decirle a Butch que estaba enamorada de él… Pero con Mich, esa inesperada invitación a comer, y la llegada del RRB. El mundo iba en contra de sus relaciones amorosa. Ahora estaba sentada con Mich en una banca cercana, mirando como Butch barría.

-¿Por qué barre?-. Rompió el silencio el chico.

-Porque en uno de sus tantos juegos, rompió los vidrios de un edificio comercial. Como fue sin querer, está haciendo servicio comunitario-. Respondió tranquila.

-¡Y aun así me cobraron los muy cabrones!-. Grito Butch, aun barriendo.

-¡¿No que estas barriendo?!-. Bellota se levanto y le señalo.

-¡Oigo todo lo que dicen!-. Grito Butch de nuevo y comenzó a reírse.

Bellota que tenia ahí cerca una maceta con un lindo árbol, la tomo y se la arrojo al otro, que alcanzo a esquivar el repentino árbol volador.

-¡¿Y porque carajos no te cobran a ti?! ¡Si haces más destrozos que yo!-. Replico el RRB, señalándola con la escoba.

-Porque a mi si me quieren-. Respondió Bellota, cruzándose de brazos, y regalándole una mirada de superioridad.

-Claro… ¡Esa ni tú te la crees!-.

Mich veía la escena confundido…eso le olía mal, y no era el bote de basura que arrojo Butch. No le gustaba la repentina cercanía de esos dos, si bien siempre se habían llevado así los verdes de ambos grupos, había algo diferente… de parte de Bellota. Del bruto de Butch todo era igual, pero ella no. Se veía extrañamente feliz al discutir con él otro… No se enfadaba ni nada, solo contenía la risa, sonreía disimuladamente y contestaba.

-No me contestaste Bellota, vamos a comer ¿Sí?-. Dijo, interrumpiendo la lluvia de insultos que los otros dos se regalaban.

-Ah…no creo que…-.

-Dichosos ustedes-. Mirado a Butch que ya se había acercado. –Mi jefe en turno no me ha dejado ir a comer. Anda con un humor de perros-. Comento.

-¡Entonces te invito a comer!-. Soltó Bellota, demasiado feliz.

-¡Vamos!-. Respondió Butch, arrojando la escoba, que fue a dar quien sabe dónde.

-¿Y quién paga?-. Pregunto Mich.

-¡Tú!-. Dijeron los jóvenes con poderes, señalándolo.

-Ya me molestaba tanta concordancia entre ambos-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El único contento en ese negocio comiendo una hamburguesa era Butch, Bellota apenas y se comía las papas fritas y Mich estaba ya por su tercer vaso de refresco. El RRB, no era imbécil (menos que Boomer, más que Brick), así que notaba la extraña situación entre la PPG, el chico y él. Era momento de hablar, aunque sea para sacarlos a los otros dos de su estupidez momentánea (aunque él pensaba que era permanente).

-Entonces… -. Los otros le vieron. -¿Por qué tan callados?-. Pregunto, tomando una de las papas que aún conservaba Bellota en su empaque. –Dan miedo si se quedan así-.

-Tengo que decirte algo-. Soltó bellota.

-Adelante mi vida-.

-No la llames así-.

-Silencio que hablare yo-. Replico la única mujer, y los otros dos callaron. Miro al RRB, con una mirada que casi mata al otro, pero Butch casi ni le importo. –Yo te…-.

-¡Regresemos Bellota!-. Fue interrumpida por Mich.

-¿Qué…?-.

-Regresemos, quiero intentarlo una vez más-. Dijo, tomándola de las manos.

Bellota, cuando al fin tenía el valor para declarársele al que una vez fue su peor enemigo…tenía que ser interrumpida por su ex novio, en definitiva, Cupido la tenía contra ella. Soltó las manos del otro.

-¡No! ¡Eso fue hace cuatro meses!-.

-¡Solo una vez más!-.

-¡Que no!-.

-Oigan tranquilos-. Intervino Butch.

-¡Tú no te metas!-. Le grito Mich.

-¡No le grites!-. Defendió Bellota.

-¡No lo defiendas!-.

-¡Que se callen!-. Ahora Butch se metió a la pelea.

-¡Volvamos Bellota!-.

-¡Que no!-.

-¡Ya dijo que no!-.

-¡Una vez más!-.

-¡Me gusta alguien más!-.

-¡Mataron a Kenny! ¡Hijos de puta!-.

-¡Solo esta vez!-.

-¡Que no Mich!-.

-¡Me gusta Barney!-.

-¡Por favor Bellota!-.

-¡Que no! ¡Entiende!-.

-Al parecer me ignoran-. Dijo Butch, y se sentó de nuevo (porque cuando comenzó a gritar se levanto como estaban los otros dos).

-¡Aun te amo Bellota!-.

-¡Yo a ti no!-.

-¡A buscar, las esferas del dragón!-.

-¡Bellota!-.

-¡Mich!-.

-¡Butch!-. Grito el RRB, levantando la mano.

-¡¿Por qué deberíamos volver?!-. Pregunto Bellota.

-¡Porque….! ¡Estoy embarazado!-.

Silencio… Y después Butch estaño en una carcajada, Bellota se quedo en silencio, y Mich trataba de procesar sus propias palabras… La gente les ignoraba, lo único bueno del asunto. Butch estaba teniendo un ataque de risa, y comenzaba a costarle respirar, y Bellota, se sentía tan idiota…

-Así menos volveré contigo…-. Susurro la chica.

-Ay, me duele…-. El RRB, estaba muerto de risa. –No sí, claro… ¡Ahora resulta que las PPG embarazan a los hombres!-. Grito, señalando a Mich, y volviendo a reír. –Recuérdame nunca acostarme contigo si no quiero un futuro así…-. Le dijo a Bellota, mientras contenía la risa.

Bellota, solo quería que la tierra se la tragara; en definitiva el amor se reía de ella. Y no solo el amor, si no el chico que le gustaba estaba riéndose a carcajadas, y Mich…se quedo en silencio.

-Ay…fue, fue muy divertido todo esto. Pero-. Butch se levanto y miro a los otros dos. –Tengo que barrer otros lugares así que adiós, y hay me avisan para el nacimiento del bebé-. Y se fue riendo de nueva cuenta.

Al final del día; Bellota no se le declaro a Butch, Butch siguió riéndose de lo que dijo Mich y Mich…pensaba en una buena razón para que Bellota volviera con él. O mínimo, le dirigiera la palabra.

* * *

Corto, mucho peor que el primero que publique aquí ._. Pero bueno :3 así son mis historias, sin mucho sentido xD

Saludos gente


End file.
